Truth or Dare
by Ieeerr
Summary: A little bit of Jarlos and a little bit of Kogan. Mostly Kogan though.


**Yeah I fell in love with Truth or Dare stories. So I tried to write one myself. ENJOY!**

It started as a normal day in 2J.

Kendall was watching a hockey game on TV, Logan was reading a medical book in his and Kendall's room, James was talking to himself in a mirror and Carlos was hanging upside down on the couch, being bored.

"Truth or Dare, Kendall?" Carlos asked with a sigh.

"CARLOS! Shhht! I'm watching a game!" Kendall said.

"But Kendall, I'm bored." Carlos said with a pout.

"SHHHT!"

"Kendall come on!" Carlos whined

"Okay, okay. We'll play truth or dare.. AFTER this game. It ends in 10 minutes, so quiet now." Kendall answered.

Carlos went to sit normal with a sigh and watched the last 10 minutes of the game with Kendall. When the game was over Kendall turned off the TV.

"James, do you wanna play Truth and Dare with Carlos and me?" Kendall asked looking at James.

"Yeah, sure!" James said while taking place on the couch next to Carlos.

"Cool. I'll go check Logan."

Kendall walked towards his and Logan's room hoping Logan wanted to play Truth or Dare with them. The door wasn't closed so he just walked in. He smiled when he saw Logan lying on his stomach reading the book on his pillow.

"Hey Logie. Wanna come and play Truth and Dare with us?" Kendall asked standing in front of Logan's bed, trying not to look at his ass, but he failed miserably.

Logan jumped up and looked with big eyes and an open mouth at Kendall, there was the voice of the guy he was just thinking about, the guy who made him read the page over and over again because he kept getting distracted by his thoughts about this guy, the guy who was his best friend, the guy he was in love with.

"Logan..?" Kendall asked waving his hand in front of Logan's face.

"Uhm.. y-yeah. Of course!' Logan finally said blinking his eyes. He laid his book on his bedside table and walked towards Kendall. When Logan was within reach Kendall placed his hand on Logan's back. Hel felt Logan shiver and he smiled down at the shorter boy. Logan didn't make eye contact so they continued to walk together towards their orange couch.

James and Carlos where talking about God knows what and stopped as soon as they saw Kendall and Logan walking towards them. Logan and Kendall sat down besides each other and looked at Carlos and James. There was an awkward silence.

"Okayyyyy, so who goes first?" Kendall asked after a few more seconds of silence.

'I'll go.." Carlos started. "James, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh" James said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"James, I dare you to do a back flip off the dinner table." Carlos said, smiling.

"That's easy!" James said. He walked towards the table and climbed on top of it.

"Ready?" James asked.

Everyone nodded and James did a perfect back flip off the table. The other guys cheered and gave him an applause. James bowed for his audience and sat down back next to Carlos. Logan and Kendall looked at each other, with raised eyebrows when they saw how James and Carlos were looking and smiling at each other.

"James! Go!" Logan said, making James and Carlos land on Planet Earth again.

"Oh, uhh.. Kendall, Truth or Dare?" James asked Kendall.

"I'll go with Truth." Kendall said.

"If you had to make out with one of us, who would it be?" James asked.

Kendall eyes widened. He looked at the guys and thought for a while

"Uhhhh.. I think.. Logan." Kendall said looking Logan straight in his eyes.

"Good choice, man." Logan said, while the patted Kendall's shoulder. Kendall laughed at his friend. Logan acted cool but inside he was freaking out.

Logan was the only guy Kendall had ever been in love with, so he considered himself 'Logansexual'. Kendall looked at other guys, to see if he was attracted to one of them, but he never was. Sometimes he thought a guy was cute, but it was nothing more than that, he just didn't see himself fall in love with any of them. Logan was just perfect; his gorgeous face, his dimples, his perfect smile, his beautiful brown eyes, his humour. Logan was everything he looked for in a partner.

Kendall didn't realize he had been staring until he felt Logan's hand on his shoulder again.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his thoughts off and looked in those beautiful eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, Logan, Truth or Dare?" Kendall quickly said.

"I'll go with.. Dare." Logan said sweetly.

"Logan, I dare you to do a striptease."

"A-a what?" Logan asked, shocked.

"A striptease. Right here and now."

"I'm not going fully naked, okay!" Logan said, still in shock.

"You can keep your underwear on."

"Alright, do we have music?" Logan asked with a sigh.

James turned the radio on, and as if the radio guys knew this was going on Joe Cocker's 'You Can Leave Your Hat On' was playing. _The_ ultimate striptease song.

James, Carlos and Kendall couldn't stop laughing.

"This is awesome!" Carlos said between laughs.

"Yeah, ha ha ha." Logan said sarcastically.

The guys had stopped laughing and were all looking at Logan. Logan was nervous but he just wanted to get this over with.

He slowly started to wiggled his hips. His hands wander all over his body, starting on his chest. He slowly went further down, towards his tummy. He took the hem of his shirt in one of his hands and slowly started to travel up again. Logan showed his best friends the beautiful trail of dark hairs on his tummy.

Kendall had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting out a moan.

Logan pulled his shirt over his head and threw in across the room. Logan touched his chest and tummy again but went further down this time. He played with his belt for a few seconds before he undid it. He took it off and threw it the same way as his shirt was thrown earlier. Logan bent his knees and laid his hands on his ankles. He slowly stood up again and let his hand slid sexily up his jeans. When he stood straight he undid the button and zip and took his jeans off in the most sexy way ever. At least, that is what he thought. _And so did Kendall. _He threw his jeans away and looked at his friends.

"That was fun.." Logan said when he turned the radio off and sat down back next to Kendall, in nothing but his underwear.

Kendall licked his lips and said; "That was ..nice, Logan." He looked Logan in the eyes and placed his hand on Logan's knee.

Logan looked at Kendall's hand on his bare skin for a second before looking at Kendall with a questioning look. When he saw Kendall looking at him with a smile his gaze changed from confused to loving. They looked at each other until they heard Carlos say "AAAHUM!"

Logan cleared his throat and said; Carlos, Truth or Dare? ..Wait! I wanna put my clothes back on first."

Kendall totally checked Logan out while the searched for his clothes. James and Carlos noticed this and laughed "He need to stop being so obvious" Carlos whispered to James. Carlos nodded

Logan walked back to them and saw Kendall staring at him and James and Carlos were still laughing.

Logan raised his eyebrow but sat down next to Kendall without questioning anything. All though he found it weird Kendall was checking him out like that.. _Could he like me the way I like him? …No, that's impossible. _ Logan stopped his thoughts and said/asked; "Again, Truth or Dare, Carlos?"

"Truth." Carlos said.

"Truth?" James asked, looking at Carlos confused. "You never pick Truth."

"It can't be that bad right?" Was Carlos' answer.

"Carlos, tell us what's going on between you and James." Logan said.

"What?" Carlos and James yelled.

"We see the way you look at each other, how you smile at each other, how you guys are checking each other out from the other side of the room, you don't have to hide it from us." Logan explained and Kendall nodded.

"Well, uhm, okay.. James and I… recently found out that we.. kind of.. have feelings for each other."

James looked a Carlos and saw him starting at the ground, obviously scared. James tried to comfort Carlos and grabbed his hand, slowly running his thumb over the back of his hand.

Carlos looked up, he smiled at James and then looked at Logan and Kendall.

"Are you guys okay with it?" Carlos asked veryvulnerable.

"Yeah of course. I think you guys are cute together." Logan said. This made James and Carlos smile.

They knew Logan would be okay with two guys being together, since he's gay himself. Logan never hid his homosexuality, everyone knew and respected it. But they were kind of scared how he would react to two of his best friends being together.

"Can I just ask one thing though?" Logan asked.

"Sure, go ahead." James said.

"Are you guys gay or bisexual?"

"We're both bisexual. Girls are amazing but they just can't seem to respect my awesomeness like he does." James explained, pointing at Carlos.

Carlos smiled and James kissed Carlos' hand.

"Exactly." Carlos agreed.

"Awhh, I hope you are, and will forever be, happy together." Logan smiled.

James and Carlos looked at each other and Logan saw some sort of relieve in their eyes. Logan let out a sigh and looked at Kendall.

"Kendall? You okay?" Logan asked.

Kendall jumped and broke his stare when he heard his name.

"I didn't expect this. Sorry, but I'm absolutely fine with it." Kendall said with a smile which made the other three guys smile as well.

"Are we still playing the game?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." All three guys answered.

"It was my turn right?" Everyone nodded so Carlos continued, "Kendall, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Kendall, we now know ¾ of Big Time Rush is either gay or bisexual, what's your sexual orientation?"

Kendall never talked about it even though he had tried to figure out his sexuality the past few weeks.

"Well, I've been confused for a while, but I think.. no, I know I am bisexual now." Kendall said shyly. _Logan was a guy, the only guy I like, but he still is a guy, so I must be bisexual.. right? _Kendall thought.

Logan looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Are you for real?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, why would I lie about this?" Kendall answered.

"4 out of 4 guys are attracted to other guys. Wow." James said.

"No shit, sherlock!" Logan said.

"2 out of 4 are a couple as well!" Carlos said cheerfully. "You 2 should totally get together! How awesome would that be. Then we can double date and everything!"

Logan and Kendall smiled at each other awkwardly, both not knowing that _that_ exactly is what they both want more than everything in this entire world.

Kendall blinked a few times and asked, "Can we move on now?"

They did as Kendall asked and they played Truth or Dare for another hour or so.

After Logan had answered Carlos' Truth question, which was 'What is your wildest sexual fantasy', James jumped up and said; "I have to recover from this game, so I'll be heading to the pool now. Carlos, you wanna come with me?" Carlos nodded, grabbed his boyfriends hand and together they walked away.

"Nice fantasy.." Kendall told Logan once their friends were gone.

Logan laughed awkwardly and turned the TV back on.

"I wanna watch Titanic." Logan said.

"Let's watch it then." Kendall smiled.

They watched the movie in silence. Every now and then one of them would say something about what happened on the screen.

By now the Titanic had hit the iceberg and was sinking quickly.

"It's so sad." Logan said, tears in his eyes. He rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan, making Logan's head rest on his chest.

Rose had pushed Jack's dead body into the water and Kendall felt that Logan was sobbing.

"Shhht, it's okay." Kendall whispered, running his hand up and down Logan's upper arm. Kendall kissed Logan's head and turned the TV off after the movie had finished.

Logan stopped sobbing and sat up again.

"Thanks" Logan said, looking at Kendall.

"What are you thanking me for?" Kendall asked confused.

"For comforting me."

"It's okay. It was kinda cute." Kendall said shyly.

Logan smiled and they sat in silence for a while.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. What about Truth and Dare round 2?"

"Okay."

"Truth or Dare?" Logan asked.

"Truth"

"Are you crushing on anyone right now?"

"Yeah" _And I'm looking in his beautiful brown eyes as we speak. _

Logan looked him in the eyes when Kendall asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are _you _liking someone at the moment."

"Yup." Logan said. _You. _

"Do I know him?" Kendall asked happily.

"You're only allowed to asked one question, mister." Logan said.

Kendall pouted.

"Truth or Dare" Logan asked, ignoring Kendall's pout.

"Truth."

"Do I know your guy?"

"YOU ARE STEALING MY QUESTION!" Kendall yelled.

"Well, you stole mine less then a minute ago.."

Kendall groaned.

"Yes, you know him." _He knows himself right? _Kendall thought.

"Oh."

Kendall ignored Logan's reaction and asked "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Logan answered happily.

_It's now or never. _Kendall thought. "Kiss me."

"What?" Logen yelled.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Why?"

"Just do it." And with that they both leaned forward and their lips met. It started with a small peck, but soon Kendall was forcing his tongue into Logan's mouth. Logan happily opened his mouth and their tongues met.

After a minute or so they both needed air and pulled away.

"Wow." Logan gasped.

Kendall looked straight in Logan's eyes and said, "Wow indeed."

"W-what does this mean?" Logan asked.

"It means that ..you are my man. I was talking about you. I like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if you're freaked out or something."

"No, no, no, I like you too! I was talking about you too."

And with that they both leaned forward and passionately kissed again.

When they pulled away they looked at each other again and Logan leaned against Kendall's chest, just listening to his heart beat.

"Truth or dare?" Kendall began after a while. "Pick Truth." He whispered in Logan's ear even though there was no one else in the room.

Logan laughed and said what Kendall wanted, "Truth."

Kendall gently pushed Logan off him and made him look in his eyes.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, yes!" Logan said enthusiastically. Logan hugged Kendall tight and whispered "You are amazing." into his boyfriend's ear.

"You too." Kendall said.

Logan pulled away from the hug and looked in Kendall's eyes. Kendall leaned forward and pecked Logan's lips.

"You're special, Logan. I love you."

Logan was happy he was finally with the man he had loved since the day they met. "I love you too, Kendall. I wanna be with you forever."

"Don't worry, sweety. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. I'm forever yours."

"Good! You're cute." Logan said, running his hands through his man's blond hair, he leaned forward and kissed Kendall's forehead.

Kendall smiled and ran his hand up and down Logan's back.

Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest again and for the rest of the evening they whispered sweet nothing to each other, just enjoying the other's warmth, body, voice and touches.

**WOAAH! After 5 weeks it's finally finished. **

**It's not really what I planned****, I actually think it's kind of horrible this way, but yeah. I hope at least one of you guys liked it. :D **

**Reviews would mean a lot. ~LOVE**


End file.
